One of the most difficult tasks in the kitchen is making gravy. A critical gravy making step is separating the cooking fat from the pan juices. If this step is not preformed correctly, the gravy will be fatty and unpalatable. Over the years various kitchen devices has been devised that allow fat and gravy to be more easily separated.
An example of one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,437 to Jepson. Jepson discloses a separator for separating liquids of different specific gravity. It is a complicated appliance including a pitcher like body with a valve and an opening. Grease can be separated from water by tilting the body of the pitcher until the layer of the grease is well above the opening.
A further example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,023 to Halvorsen. Halvorsen discloses a kitchen appliance for skimming fat. Upper and lower vessels are provided; a valve control arrangement is located in the upper vessel to control the leakage of the heavier component of the fluid from the bottom of the vessel.
Although each of the foregoing devices achieves its own unique objective, all suffer from common drawbacks. For example, each of these devices includes a complicated design that is subject to clogging or other fluid disruption. Additionally, each of the devices is designed to be used repeatedly and must therefore be thoroughly cleaned after each such use. The separator of the present disclosure is designed to fulfill these and other shortcomings present with existing separators.